villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Clayface
Basil Karlo (a.k.a. Clayface) is a villain from the Batman series. While there have been multiple people to take up the title, the most well known and iconic Clayface is the original. Basil Karlo was once a renowned actor, but went insane with anger when The Terror, a classic horror movie starring him, was remade with a different actor in the leading role (despite the fact that he was to be among the advising staff). He proceeded to kill several members of the cast, before he was stopped by the Batman and Robin. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' Main article: '' ''Clayface (Batman: Arkham City) Clayface isn't an opponent in the game Batman: Arkham Asylum. He can be seen in a special cell, where he changes his appearance a few times. He is seen in the forms of the guard Aaron Cash, the warden Quincy Sharp and commisioner Gordon. One of the Riddler's riddles revolves around him. Even though he appears, he never shows his true form, though it can be shown in the Character Bios. He has an entry in the Character Bios. His profile states: Initially an actor in horror films, Karlo went mad when he learned a classic film of his was to be remade with a different actor in the lead role. He took on the mask of the film’s villain, Clayface, and killed several of the remake’s cast and crew before being stopped by Batman and Robin. Later, Karlo joined the Mud Pack, an alliance of shape-changing, mutated villains who had subsequently used the name Clayface. While that group was defeated, Karlo tricked his allies and injected himself with the essence of several of them, becoming a superhuman imbued with the abilities to change shape, melt others into protoplasm with a touch, and mimic the powers of heroes or villains he copies. But in the Batman cartoon series it is different. He was voiced by Ron Perlman. He was an actor named Matt Hagen, but a car accident ruined his face. Roland Daggett, the owner of a company rivaling Wayne enterprises, gave him a cream to do something to 2 minutes that plastic surgery does in 2 months, says the advertisement. But he got addicted and the cream didn't last long and he ran out so one night he broke into the company and got some, but Daggett's thugs got him overpoured him with the cream leaving him in the alley, to be found by Hagen's friend as Clayface. Using his new powers to mimic others and shape-shift, he hatched a plan to get revenge on Daggett and was ruined by Batman. After that he faked his death after the fight and continued as a criminal. Clayface appears as the hidden true tertiary antagonist of Batman Arkham City. In the game Joker hires him to impersonate a cured Joker. Clayface wasn't even supposed to be in Arkham City, but says that he accepted the Joker's offer for that he would have 'the role of a lifetime', hinting more at his backstory. In certain points of the game in seeing 'cured Joker' you see that he has no skeletal system in detective mode. After Joker kindnapps Talia Al Guhl and Batman goes to save her, she stabs 'Joker' in the back and he appears to have died. Until the real, sick Joker shoots her, and Clayface reveals his true form. Batman fights him, and eventually gets the cure out of him, but not before Joker blows up the ground into a Lazarus Pit. Joker tries and fails to jump in, and soon dies without getting the cure. The Batman A new version of Clayface appears in this show. Batman's trusted ally police detective Ethan Bennett voiced by Steve Harris gets transformed by Joker via experimental chemicals and gets turned into Clayface. It turns him crazy and becomes a sympathetic and recurring enemy of Batman. The Basil Carlo version later also appears voiced by Wallance Langham. He was an unsuccessful actor who broke into Waynetech and stole the same chemical that created Bennett and became the new one and also became a recurring enemy. In the episode "Clayfaces" Bennett tries to redeem himself by taking out criminals like Joker and the other Clayface. In the fight against the two Clayfaces Batman gives them a cure and both are successfully cured. In another episode that takes place 20 years in the future he is shown as the chief of police. Batman the Brave and the Bold. In the episode "Joker the Vile and the Villainess" a picture of the Preston Payne version appears alongside a bunch of other pictures of Batman villains in a bar where a bunch of Batman villains hang out. Young Justice In the episode "Downtime" the Matt Hagen version appears. He defeated the whole team and was about to finish them off however Batman comes in a is able to quickly defeat him with an electrical weapon. In the episode "Happy New Year" the team attacks him in a sewer however he gains the upper hand in the fight. Robin tries the electric attack on him however he states that it doesn't work on him anymore however they use a special pill that freezes him from the inside. In this show he is voiced by Nolan North. Gotham Basil Karlo will debut in the second season of the Fox DC Series Gotham during the "Wrath of the Villains" story arc. He will make his first appearance in the second to last episode of season 2 titled "A Legion of Horribles" and will be portrayed by Brian McManamon. Facts *Real Name: Basil Karlo *Occupation: Professional Criminal *Base of Operations: Gotham City *Eyes: Red *Hair: None *Height: 6 ft 5 in *Weight: 265 lb *First Appearance: Detective Comics #40 (June, 1940) Attributes *Can alter his physical form, adopting the appearance of nearly anyone *His malleable form makes him extremely difficult to injure or contain *His touch can be poisonous Trivia *There are a total of 7 Clayfaces and one of them is a female. *If to talk about Clayface from animated series of Batman, New Adventures and Justice League, he tranfomed in more than 10 personalities. Gallery Batman: The Animated Series Matt_Hagen.png|Matt Hagen, before he became Clayface M01.jpg tumblr_m717jjqwvf1r57vdx.jpg Sc765.jpg Clayface confronts Daggett.jpg The New Batman Adventures Clayface.gif ClayfaceTNBA.jpg hqdefault45.jpg|Clayface is about to kill Harvey Bullock and Renee Montoya Justice League Clayface&Grodd.png|Clayface is talking to Gorilla Grodd 88926883.jpg|Clayface and Secret Society The Batman Clayface_(Ethan_Bennett).jpg|Clayface (Ethan Bennett) 1424604-02.jpg|Sad face of Clayface Ethan_Bennett_002.jpg 1424613-17.jpg The_Bat_Man__s_Clayface_1_____by_tnperkins.jpg tumblr_inline_mla3y8RIOl1qz4rgp.png Clayface_II_(Basil_Karlo).jpg|Clayface 2 (Basil Carlo) TheBatman4Clayfaces.jpg|Basil Carlo, before transformation TB_Clayface_II.jpg Clayfaces.jpg|Clayface 2 fights Clayface 1 276855-156730-basil-karlo.jpg Young Justice maxresdefault66.jpg Clayface_Earth-16_001.jpg Clayface.jpg 3456.jpg yjustice_title.jpg Young-Justice-02x01-Happy-New-Year-01.jpg The Flashpoint Paradox Clayface_JLFP_Altered_001.jpg Clayface_FPP.jpg Monster Mayhem Clayface_Batman_Unlimited_0001.jpg Clayface_BUMM.jpg BatmanUnlimitedMonsterMayhemClayfaceRobin.jpg Clayface_Bat_unlimited.jpg Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Monsters Category:Justice League Villains Category:Young Justice Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Elementals Category:Mutated Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Revived Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Legacy Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Brutes Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Sadists Category:Xenophobes Category:Thief Category:Crossover Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Obsessed Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Deal Makers Category:Drug Dealers Category:Cheater Category:Con Artists Category:Blackmailers Category:Provoker Category:Hijackers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Destroyers Category:Gamblers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Smugglers Category:Deceased Category:Strategic Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Fighter Category:Torturer Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Insecure Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Robot Chicken Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Golems